1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to improved reagents for the hypergolic ignition of nitroarene explosive compositions for chemical neutralization of the nitroarene explosive, particularly for mine neutralization applications.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Various explosive devices are known, such as unexploded ordnance, bombs, and mines, presenting a hazard to people and property. Such mines include anti-personnel or anti-vehicle land mines, or underwater mines designed to destroy or damage surface or submarine vessels. Unexploded ordnance (UXO), such as armed aerial bombs or shells, also presents a threat to people and property. Disarming or removing these explosive devices is a hazardous procedure. One method of neutralizing these explosive devices includes the use of hypergolic substances to ignite the explosive composition within the device. Identification of reagents effective in causing the ignition of trinitrotoluene (TNT), i.e., hypergols, has included interhalogens such as chlorine trifluoride and organometallics such as diethyl zinc. These reagents cause rapid ignition of the TNT, but are corrosive or pyrophoric. The use of diethylene triamine and ethylene diamine has been disclosed for use in destruction of an explosive device, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,184 to Majerus et al., for “Devices and Methods for Clearance of Mines or Ordinance”.
There is a need in the art to provide improved formulations for chemical neutralization of nitroarene explosive compositions. The present invention addresses this and other needs.